Sweet Kisses
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: What an interesting situation, Jung Woo being nursed back to health by Ghoon-Hahm Che. -yaoi-
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hello. I just started reading K2 and absolutely love it! I absolutely love Jung Woo and Kun Kang. (huggles them both) Am I the only one who wishes there were look-a-likes of them IRL? Anyways, this story starts where book three leaves off. I warn you. There will be yaoi, fluff, cross-dressing, and quite a bit of lime in this story. With that said, let's get started!

Summary: What an interesting situation, Jung Woo being nursed back to health by Ghoon-Hahm Che.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kill Me Kiss Me. (whimper ;-;)

Sweet Kisses

As Ghoon-hahm lifted Jung Woo on to his broad shoulders he could still her Que-min and the annoying girl with glasses bickering. He looked over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief as he saw the irrating girl leave. He speeded up the pace of his walking as he heard Que-min walk up to him. The gang leader took out his cell phone taking special care not to drop the smaller boy even though he wanted to. He dialed the number for the taxi service and ordered a cab. He sighed as Que-min screamed in his ear and threaten him if he even lay one hair out of place on Jung Woo's head in he weaken state she would beat him within an inch of his life.

-A Block away from the bench-

'Where is he? Where is he?! Where is he!?!?!' Tae's thoughts screamed. She had been in a frantic state since her cousin has been missing since yesterday. No one has seen him so far. She had Kun and Ga-woon keeping a look out for him. Jung Woo would usually call when he got home and pester her about what she was having for diner. He never called. She didn't start to worry until she went by his place and found that he wasn't there the next morning. She waited by the phone for him to call then when she got impatient and went out looking for him. Ga-woon comforted him and said the Jung woo would show up soon. As Tae was going to give up and search for him tomorrow again she saw something that made her pause for a minute. As soon as she shook herself out of her daze she started running towards the boy who looked like her cousin being carried on some guy's shoulder. Just as she reached the curb she watched the cab pull off with the duo and a girl huffing and puffing as she glared at the cab.

"The nerve of that brute! Ooohhhhh!! You better watch yourself Ghoon-hahm Che! Because if you hurt my Jung Woo I'll make the beatings I gave you in kindergarten look like love laps!" seethed the pig-tailed girl.

Tae eyed the girl wearily for a second before she recognized her. She was the one who brought that picture by Jung Woo's place and visited him in the hospital. 'What does she have to do with that guy who disappeared with Jung Woo and is she a threat?' Tae asked herself. She sized the black haired girl up and walked up to her.

"Ah, excuse me, do you know where that guy took Jung Woo? I need to get to him and make sure he is ok." Tae questioned the Pure Water High girl. The girl gave a little jump in surprise. She whirled around and faced Tae. Que-min recognized her instantly.

"Hey Tae! What are you doing here?" Que-min asked fidgety. Tae can tell when someone was trying to change the subject since she was the master at it.

"WHERE. IS. MY. COUSIN!?!" Tae growled. She was worried sick about Jung Woo and this girl was keeping her from her cousin. Que-min jumped again and back up a bit. Que-min knew that she could easily over power the older petite girl but she didn't want to hurt her. Que-min decided to tell Tae where Jung Woo would and that he is perfectly safe.

"Jung Woo is ok Tae. He caught a slight fever from sitting out here all this time. He was waiting for this stray puppy he normally feed that never showed. Ghoon-hahm took him home with him and helped him. I promise he is safe. Don't worry. I will contact you when he is feeling better so you can take him home," Que-min sighed.

"He is where?! Are you saying that the guy who usually kicks the crap out of him for fun just took him home? How is that safe Que-min? I thought you were his friend or at least liked him!" foamed Tae. She was even more worried now. She turned her back to the stuttering girl and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her boyfriend's number and waited for him to answer the phone.

RING! RING! RING!

"Huh-uh… Hello? Kun? Tae?" Ga-woon said. He was currently walking out of his house to meet up with Tae and Kun for their search for Jung Woo.

"Hey my number one reformed bad boy. It's Tae. I found out where Jung Woo is," Tae replied.

"Yeah. Where is your guy twin?" He asked. Believe or not Ga-woon was a little worried about the pretty boy loner.

"He's with Ghoon-hahm Che," Tae deadpanned.

"Hn.. Wha!? What do we do then?" Ga-woon stated.

"We go get him," The petite spitfire answered.

"Affirmative. Where are they?" he asked.

"They are heading to Ghoon-hahm's house. I'll meet you there. Later," Tae said before Ga-woon could say anything else. 'Hang tight Jung Woo. Tae is on the way.'

-In the cab-

Ghoon-hahm placed the slim boy on the back see and stared at him. He looked at the boy from head to toe and still couldn't see why Que-min was so into him. 'He is just a slip of a man. Not even that! The little princess boy is so pale and girly looking,' Ghoon-hahn thought. He shrugged out of his thin shirt and placed it over Jung Woo. He smoothed the strands of hair out of the smaller boy's face. He really did looked like a girl. He is such a mystery to everyone. Ghoon-hahm placed the boy's head on his lap so his head wouldn't lie at an odd angle. Ghoon-hahm Che didn't know why he was bothering to even lift a finger to help his archenemy in love but one thing was for sure. He vowed to get to know Jung Woo Im better so he can know what everyone sees in him and beat him the game of love for Que-mim.

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooo…. Ghost, come back! Don't go! Please… Come back….. Doggy!!!" whimpered the semiconscious boy. Tears flowed down the beautiful boy's clear blue eyes in angst and sadness.

Ghoon-hahm Che leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. The street thug wondered again why he was doing this again. Was a girl really worth all this trouble? 'Yes,' Ghoon-hahm thought to himself. He would make Que-min his if it were the last thing he did. If he had to put up with some femmy lil' poof to get her to notice him, so be it! The gang leader looked down at the feverish boy and felt a slight pang of guilt for beating on him before he firmly squashed it like a bug. 'I will not feel sorry for knocking around the lil' fairy! I will not! He makes me sick. He shoulda have been born a girl. He acts like one and is gorgeous like one too.. No.. I did not think think this lil' femmy bastard was cute or gorgeous or beautiful. Stop. Stop. Stop! I will stop thinking about him. He is nothing to me. He just a stepping-stone toward my real goal,' he chanted to himself in his head. Ghoon-hahm was about push the boy's head out his lap but thought better of it. He would not let the boy get to him even though he had the strangest urge to protect and cuddle the defenseless boy in the back of his mind. Ghoon-hahm shook his head to banish the tritorus thought from his head and looked straight in front.

TBC….

MistressCoCoLoVeR: You like it? Hate it? Delete it? Tell me how you feel so I have the courage to continue. Till next time. Ja!


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Such a pity…

Sweet Kisses

Chapter 1

Kun strolled casually down the busy sidewalk thinking to himself about what Ga-Woon said earlier. Tae had found Jung Woo although he was at the house of his local bully Ghoon-Hahm Che. Kun shook his head wondering how the brat got into such messes in the first place. Kun didn't care one way or another what happens as long as Ga-Woon, Tae, or Jung Woo wasn't hurt when they go try to rescue the twerp. The blond bombshell went into his pack and came out with a pack of cigarettes and a liter. The arrogant and bored model popped the cigarette feeling that this was going to be a long afternoon.

Que-min and Tae

Tae glared at the dark hair girl as ran off to Jung Woo's house to get him something to wear and his favorite bunny. Que-min sighed and murmured a low "I'm sorry" even though Tae was already half down the street.

-Ghoon-hahm Che's residence-

Ghoon-hahm tossed the shockingly feather light pretty boy on his bed. Ghoon-hahm had finished talking to his mom and she was now busy downstairs trying to whip something together for Jung Woo to eat. He sighed as he found a spare pair of pants and shirt for the smaller boy to wear. As Ghoon-hahm turned around faced the bed he found himself staring back into a pair of bloodshot azure blue eyes. The awoken boy scooted back on the large bed, a small mewl like whimper escaping the smaller boy's luscious lips. Ghoon-hahm wondered for the millionth time why he was helping the poof in the first place. Oh yeah, he didn't want Que-Min nursing, getting close to, or getting more intimate with the fairy anymore than she already is. Ghoon-hahm took a step towards the soaking wet boy and tossed the clothes to him.

"Change into these. You'll catch cold if you keep wearing those wet cloths any longer," Ghoon-hahm grunted. Jung Woo blinked twice and started striping right in from of him. Ghoon-hahm turned a slight tomato red as he caught a glimpse of Jung Woo's pale porcelain skin. Ghoon-hahm sputtered as he looked away quickly, "Have some decency will ya! I don't want to see yer mousy body ya poof!" Jung Woo just continued changed as he grunted something along the lines of "Whatever you boorish prick." Ghoon-hahm was about to leave the room when Jung Woo rasped that he was done dressing. When Ghoon-hahm turned around he slowly sucked in his breathe as he saw the erotic way Jung Woo had positioned his legs and body. The shirt was too big for the pretty boy so it slid off his shoulders revealing a lot skin. He was lying back propped on his elbows while his legs were open wide. His hair was still wet and in his eyes. His pink lil tongue darted in out his parched lips. Jung Woo wore a bored with a touch of weariness look on his face. Ghoon-hahm opened his mouth to say something when his bedroom door slam open knocking into an undignified heap on the ground. He looked up to curse and beat the snot out of who dared to enter his room identified when hi mouth dropped open wide. There stood an almost exact replica of Jung Woo in girl cloths.

"Jung Woo! There you are! You had me so worried. Ooohhhhhh! Wait until we get back to my house. I have an ear full for you," harped the girl clone. Jung Woo hopped up off the bed and tackled the girl in a bear hug and started bawling. The girl made soothing murmurs and comforted the boy. Ghoon-hahm had had enough.

"Who the hell are you?" the gang leader bellowed. The girl gave him a scathing look.

"I'm Tae Yeon, you bully. I'm Jung Woo's older cousin. I would get up in your face to slap the shit out of you and cuss you out but you can see that I'm busy trying to mend your handy work on Jung Woo," the protective girl sneered at him. Ghoon-hahm's mouth dropped again. 'Cousin?! I thought you two were twins' the thug mused to himself. He opened his mouth again to snap back at the when the door slammed open again right into his nose. Two guys stormed into the room both puffing on cigarettes. Ghoon-hahm felt like he needed some nicotine too as the pain in his nose stopped. The guy with stylish cloths and blond hair eyed the crying boy with a raised eyebrow and look in his eyes that Ghoon-hahm couldn't figure out.

"Hn. We got him now lets go," The model huffed as he took a drag of his cigarette. Started over to Tae intending to carry Jung Woo when Ga-Woon beat him to the punch.

The dark hair boy bent down to the girl and patted her on the shoulder, as he looked Jung Woo over. "Tae, is Jung Woo ok? Lets get his stuff and get outta here," the dark hair youth said.

Ghoon-hahm wasn't ready to let Jung Woo leave yet. They had unfinished business. The gang leader eyed the three keeping him from his goal and squared his shoulders. Nope. Jung Woo was not leaving if he had anything to say about it…

TBC…

AN: Dun, dun, dun, duummmmm!!!!!! Welllllll, what does Ghoon-hahm have up his sleeve to keep our pretty lil' Jung Woo his 'caged song bird.' Thank you to those who review. You give me courage to continue. I don't know if I'm going to make this ficcie a Jung woo/ghoon-hahm che romance or Kun kang/jung woo romance. But all I can say is this since I'm decided. This is going to be a love triangle until I'm sure who deserves Jung Woo the most. Know that Que-min will be getting some action also. I don't know whom I'm hooking her up with yet. Kun maybe… Ga-Woon/Tae romance will let it self be known in future chapters. Ghoon-hahm's gangs makes and appearance in the next chappie too. Stay toned. Later.


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Such a freaking pity…

Sweet Kisses

Ghoon-hahm eyed the three new arrivals in his room with mild annoyance and wariness. He stood up and dusted himself off. Ghoon-hahm turned up his nose in mild disgust as he looked at the sissy bawling in his twin cousin's arms. 'Hmph! What a disgrace to the male race. If I don't get Que-Min after all is said and done I will pound the little Nancy boy into the ground and them' the thug griped to himself. He walked over to the two sitting on the floor.

"Jung Woo ain't going no where. The boy is too sick to be moved. Anyways, it's almost dinner time and my mom is lookin' forward to meetin' my new friend as she pampers and babies him," Ghoon-hahm said with a wolfish grin.

Ga-Woon stood in front of the two cousins as he glared at the Yi Won leader. He didn't trust the guy as far he could trough him. He wanted to grab Jung Woo and scram. He opened his mouth to say something to Ghoon-hahm when Tae beat him to the punch.

"The hell he is! He's going home to my house. I don't trust you frankly and how can I trust the words of a brutish asshole that beat my cousin half to death! What has my cousin ever did to you to deserve this kind of treatment, huh? Are you really that sad and pathetic that you beat up people smaller and not as strong as you over something so petty or he didn't do in the first place? This could have easily been talked out but you didn't think that far ahead did. You pounded my cousin into the ground first and asked questions later. Savage! I should report you to the police but I'm no squealer. I doubt my cousin would thank me for the help either," Tae seethed on. She hugged Jung Woo tighter to herself to the point of almost suffocating him.

"Besides, it's getting late and we have other more important things to do other than argue about who gets to 'nurse' Jung Woo back to health," Kun puffed as he took another drag of his half spent cigarette.

"But.. I. Oh just take the lil' turd. It wasn't like I was going to poison the lil' queer anyways. Take him before I change my mind," Ghoon-hahm grumbled. Kun, Tae, and Ga-Woon shared a brief look before they gather up Jung Woo and stormed out of the gang leader's house like a bat out of hell. Ghoon-hahm sighed. 'There goes one of my chances to bring Jung Woo down. I'll follow him around tomorrow so I can find a chance to be alone with him and strike' the stormy eyed thug mused. He smoothed down his wrinkled shirt over his lean and muscled torso before going down to dinner.

-With Tae, Kun, Ga-Woon, and Jung Woo in a Taxi-

"Uhhhhhh… What is with these people? They either want to pound me into oblivion, kiss me and date me, take pictures of me in questionable positions, or all of the both… I just can't stand it," Jung Woo whined. He was currently in Kun's lap. The cab was small so the piled into the taxi anyway they could fit. The cabbie strictly forbidden anyone from sitting in front with him so they all had to get in the back. Tae was already perched in Ga-Woon's lap so that only lift Kun's lap empty. Jung Woo had crawled meekly on to the hunky model's lap and settled in for the ride. The small blond pouted as he let out a fit of sneezes. Kun cringed a bit while wiping a bit of snot of his pricey duds. They were chatting amongst themselves as Jung Woo griped and whined all the way home.

"Well, to be blunt Jung Woo. There is something about you that pisses people off and make them desire you at that the same time. The fact that yer oblivious to it all makes people want to get yer attention even more," Ga-Woon responded. He readjusted her girl in his lap.

"Hn. Like yer the only one who is hounded by that damn 'Pretty Boy' fan club and gang leaders. It grates the nerves how these punks never give up and let someone breathe," muttered Kun.

"Well, lets get our minds off these unpleasant things. Lets plan something for tomorrow," Tae chirped.

"But, but, but?! That's our date night!" Ga-Woon screeched.

"Though! We'll have a more private date next time. I want to do something with all of us," Tae answered. 'And keep an eye on Jung Woo,' she added silently to herself.

"BUT… Al right… What will we do?" Ga-Woon murmured. Tae patted his head and said 'that's a good boy.'

Kun shook his head. It was sad seeing his long time friend practically pussy whipped and trained like a dog. Kun blow a piece of his honey colored lock out of his hazel(AN: I don't know his eye color so I'm going with hazel. Simply glorious. ) colored eyes as he sneaked a look at the load in his lap. Jung Woo was surprisingly light for a boy his age. On Kun's chiseled muscled thighs Jung Woo was light as a feather. He felt Jung Woo snuggled closer into his warmth and sigh. Kun raised a finely shaped eyebrow and blushed a bit. Kun was shook out of his mussing as he heard what they were planning for the next night.

"- Let's just get something to eat and hang out at the arcade. Something low key and fun, ya know?" Ga-Woon suggested.

"Perfect! It's set. Me and Jung Woo will meet you and Kun tomorrow at the arcade around noonish, K?" Tae confirmed.

"Got it. We'll be ready and waiting by then," Ga-Woon answered when the cab pulled up to Tae's apartment.

"Ok, See ya tomorrow," Tae said. She kissed her man on the lips hard and passionately. She was crazy about the guy. She murmured goodbye to him and Kun as she climbed out the taxi with Jung Woo. When they got out the cab they waved goodbye as the cab speeded around the corner.

-time leap. Arcade at 1:30 –

They arcade was crowed that day with screaming and hyper teens that day. Everywhere you looked you could see a hip chain-smoking thug or a lollipop licking cutie. In the far corner sat the K2 crew munching on fatty foods and cool and fruity smoothies. Tae was look tomboy cute in sky blue cut-offs, a tied at the midriff flannel shirt, a matching blue scarf tied at the neck, and a baseball cap fitted snug on her head. Her main squeeze wasn't looking so bad in dark cargo pants and sleeveless vest shirt. Kun was stylish as usual in designer jeans fitted snug to his awesome butt, a form fitting print shirt, and a floppy denim kango hat. Jung Woo was keeping it low key in black cargo pants and a midriff wifebeater cover with a loose dark green hoodie since he was still under the weather. Jung Woo let out a low moan as he sucked on his peach smoothie. He twirled the straw around in his mouth and darted his pink tongue up and down the straw. Jung Woo always got a little carried away when he is drinking his beverage. He paid no attention as usual to the people who was staring at him. He was completely focused on his food. He let out a small belch as he finished the last of his fries.

"Eh. I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom and then going to spend some time on the DDR machine. Don't wait up," Jung Woo said in his usual monotone voice. He still looked a wee bit pale but more healthy. He still didn't notice as a pair of shaded eyes follows him around. Ghoon-hahm watched his prey step on to the game as another person stepped onto the other pad to challenge him.

Jung popped in a few coins in the machine. He watched the other person step on the other stand. The person who challenged looked around his age and was pretty too. The girl was on the flat-chested side, and large hands and feet but that still didn't take away from her handsomeness.

"Ello little man. My name is Gazelle Sofia Yee. Lets have a have a friendly match, ne?" said the thickly accented alto voice. Jung Woo just gave her a simple nod then started the game. It took a second before the music started. By the time the song was almost done Jung Woo had smoked the girl into dust. Even when he was sick the pretty boy still had the gusto dance and gyrate like a champ and still tap onto the pad of the beat. He was shaking his booty so hard and fast he didn't notice that a crowd had gathered around to watch him go. When the song ended he was out of breath but felt great. He turned around to shake the girl's hand. She was good herself. She smiled a crooked gap tooth smile.

"Great game, babe. I'll see you around," winked Gazelle as she sashayed off and out of the arcade.

TBC…

AN: (smiles) Thank you to all those who have reviewed my fic at and You guys are the greatest. This is my last update for a while for all my fics. I need to concentrate on school. I'll update when I can. (smooches) In the next installment of 'Sweet Kisses' Gazelle shows up again but there is something fishy about her. And jealousy and anger flare as multiple parties strive to win Jung Woo's attention and heart. See ya next time! Ja…


End file.
